


Good boys make such good toys

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Guardian kink/GOTG kink meme fills [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Bottom Peter Quill, Breast Worship, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gamora, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Meme, LiveJournal Prompt, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Peter Quill, Top Gamora, gotg kinkmeme, guardian kink, i'm actually very sensitive, my need for validation outweighs my shame, pls don't judge me, this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: GOTG kinkmeme prompt: Peter is a bit of a brat… so Gamora treats him like one. Spanking with a side of mommy kink, please!





	Good boys make such good toys

**Author's Note:**

> [GOTG kinkmeme prompt](https://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1346215)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So this happened cause over on tumblr [whobahstank](http://whobahstank.tumblr.com/post/178951131828/sometimes-you-feel-like-drawing-a-titty) made some really hot Gamora/Peter mommy kink art that reminded me of this prompt that I'd always meant to fill but never did, and after looking at said art for a really long time, I went and wrote this. So, yup.
> 
> Considering tumblr's new regulations going into effect later this month, you'll probably wanna check whobahstank out on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/whobahstank/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whobahstank)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Peter blushes, because he's always blushing during times like these. That light little glaze to his eyes, the embarrassed tint to his cheeks, the shame and arousal at having to say such things, having to call her that, how easily he gives in because she's right, she's right about him, she's always right.

Gamora currently has his head shoved between her breasts, holding him by the back of his neck. He still has his shirt on, but his ass is bare and spanked pink, precum leaking onto the bed underneath him.

“Now are you going to be obedient?” Gamora asks him, and his cock throbs. So does his ass, at the thought of more punishment.

Peter nods submissively. It's hard to look up at her when she's keeping his head shoved between her breasts, but that might be the point.

“Tell me.”

“Yes, mommy,” he says weakly. “I'll be good.”

Gamora smiles and pats his head. “Good boy. Now show mommy what you can do.”

Her hold on the back of his neck loosens just slightly, and he knows what he's supposed to do. So he does it.

He cups one full breast with his hand, and he's allowed just enough room to pull back from where he was nestled between her cleavage to latch onto her nipple and start sucking. His eyes flutter shut, kneading her other breast while he sucks his mommy's tit. Gamora brushes his hair, and Peter moans as he suckles on his knees, his back arching and his ass coming up in the air a bit.

“It's like you just want this to get spanked,” Gamora murmurs, reaching down and running her hands over his smarting flesh, and Peter’s so sore it makes him whimper.

Suddenly she grabs his ass and gives it a squeeze, and Peter jerks forward, letting out a cry that was mostly muffled by her breast still being in his mouth.

He stops sucking. Instead he's panting and whimpering and whining on Gamora's tit as she massages his cheek and it burns, she gave him so many spankings this time.

“Get back on my lap. Ass up,” she orders, letting him off her breast.

Peter's eyes widen. He thought he already finished his punishment. He thought that was done.

“But I already-” he starts whining, and realizes his mistake only seconds too late.

“Oh Peter, you know what back talk gets bratty little boys,” she reminds him in a reproachful tone.

His eyebrows pull together in distress, like a guilty little puppy dog, but then he nods solemnly.

“What does it get you?”

“Two extra spankings, Mommy.”

“That's right. I was going to only give you three, but now you've worked your way up to five. If you know what's good for you, you'll do what you told. Now.”

He doesn't waste any time laying across her lap, presenting her with his ass that was still red from his last punishment.

He wiggles, trying to get comfortable, his erection hard and insistent pressing against her thigh, but it was no matter, soon that would be the least of his concerns.

Gamora raises her hand and brings it down swift and firm. Peter wails, jerking forward and crying out.

“Beg me,” she tells him before bringing her hand down a second time. This time the noise of her hand against his ass is even louder, and the sound Peter makes in response rings out.

“Mommy please,” Peter whimpers, humping her thigh like the desperate, needy little boy he is. Usually he isn't allowed to do this, humping while he's getting a spanking (this is a punishment after all) but she thinks she'll let it slide this time. He's had a hard day after all. And she so does like watching Peter humiliate himself like this.

The third blow comes down on his other cheek, which had faded into a nice pink glow, but when she removes her hand it's back to the angry red that made his ass look so ripe and smackable. She liked him with red cheeks. Whether he was blushing from embarrassment or sore from a spanking, Peter Quill always looked best with red cheeks.

“Almost done,” she reminds him before she spanks him a fourth time. Peter moans, broken and hoarse, rutting against her thigh so hard now.

“Mommy, please,” he whimpers so pathetically. “Please Mommy. I'll do better, Mama, I promise. I'll be a good boy for you. Please, I wanna be a good boy.”

She's surprised he hasn't come yet from his desperate humping. She can tell he's going to cum soon. His rhythm is starting to falter, and his breathing is up to a rate that almost counts as hyperventilating, rocking against her and rubbing himself like a dog humping his owners leg.

She knows his body well by now. She can read him like a book. Ruined orgasms was one of his regular punishments after all, she could time when he was going to come perfectly.

This desperate little boy humping her thigh while he's getting spanked.

Peter's so noisy, his movements getting even faster and sloppier, and she knows he's only moments away. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3…

Gamora hits his ass harder than she has all night, and Peter screams and comes right then.

He goes completely limp in her lap, tears streaming down his face as he sobs with these hitchy little breaths.

“You are my good boy, Peter,” Gamora tells him softly, brushing his hair. “My good little boy. My sweet Starlord.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually use the word tit when writing smut, but let me tell you, the original tumblr post Whobahstank made with the art was posted with the words “Sometimes you feel like drawing a titty”, and it's gonna make me laugh for the next five years


End file.
